Camp Cedarledge
by smilesafara101
Summary: Gabriella and her best friend Sharpay go to Camp Cedarledge. There Gabriella meets a certain crystal-blue-eyed boy named Troy. They have this affect on each other that neither can explain. Please read, the story is better than the summary. Troyella
1. Eyes Connect

Gabriella and Sharpay were in Gabriella's room thinking of summer jobs. Neither of them needed the money but they didn't want to sit at home and be lazy or party all night and sleep all day during the whole summer, so they thought working could be fun. Gabriella was on her laptop searching for jobs while Sharpay was lying on her bed listening to Gabriella tell her their options.

"Shar, this is hopeless I already searched 26 sites!" Gabriella whined to her best friend since kindergarten.

Sharpay hopped off her bed and went over to where Gabriella was, "Well search no more! Ryan just sent me a text sayin that he got an email for a job at a kid's camp to be councilors" Sharpay said relieved that she can stop hearing her best friend go on and on about this job and that job.

"Yes!!" Gabriella shouted, "Wait, I thought Ryan was going away to work at some jazz place for the whole summer?"

"He is, I was just complaining to him about how annoying you are at the moment and how lucky he is to have a job already, so he told me about the camp thingy." Sharpay stated began "He said he is going to email it to you."

"Okay, I will check it right now," After signing in and opening the letter she dialed the number that was on the email and called it.

After about 30 to 40 minutes Gabriella finally hung up and had a huge smile on her face, "Shar, start packing! Tomorrow morning we are leaving to Camp Cedarledge!" Gabriella shouted!

After a bit of screaming and jumping up and down singing "we got jobs, we got jobs!" Sharpay raced as fast as she could down the stairs and down the sidewalk to her house where she than called Gabriella and the two packed what they needed.

The next day Gabriella and Sharpay drove down to Camp Cedarledge where they met the owner, Mrs. Shipe, she showed them around and told them all there 'must needs' and 'most knows'. Gabriella and Sharpay were sharing a cabin together and would be the leaders of Cabin A. They were informed that once the girls in there group arrived they would all agree on there group name. There were 4 girl cabins on the right side of the swimming pool and the 4 boy's cabin on the left side of the swimming pool.

About an hour of listening to Mrs. Shipe telling them every little detail about the camp she left and the girls where in their cabin unpacking.

"So gabs this place actually looks like it might be fun!" Sharpay exclaimed, while unpacking her dozens of shoes. The camp leaders got single beds on each side of the door while there were 4 sets of bunk beds in a role leading to the back.

"Yeah I know, it's going to be a blast! We get to work with kids and do fun games and stuff with them. And we get paid for it too!" said Gabriella with a huge cheeky smile on her face.

Gabriella was a petite tan girl with sometimes straight sometimes curly shoulder length hair. Sharpay was a petite Caucasian girl with long straight blonde hair. They have been best friends since they first met in kindergarten and ever since they were inseparable. They did just about everything together.

After they unpacked there stuff in there dressers that were built under the beds they changed into a pair of shirts and a plain white tee. They liked dressing alike when they went places; it was their way to show people that they were best friends.

They went to walk around the camp to get familiar with the place. They walked towards the entering area when they see 4 teenage kids, the same age as them, work in. Two girls and two boys. One of the girls, who were African American with wavy black hair, was talking to a petite tanned girl with grey almost blue eyes. While an African American guy with a big afro was talking to a crystal-blue-eyed guy. Gabriella couldn't stop staring at him. He turned his head and they locked eyes chocolate-brown with crystal-blue, Gabriella then ripped her eyes off of his and walked back to the cabin with Sharpay.

**A/N: Sorry its super short but that's just the first chapter, I update super fast so you wont have to worry about waiting weeks and weeks for just one chapter up. Nope, I update a lot and fast. So please review and tell me what you would like in the story, and what would make it better. Also, I need names for the kids who are going to be in the cabin's and cabin names, so if you have any ideas please tell me. :**


	2. Roomies

After Gabriella and Sharpay went back to there cabin Ms Shipe came back and gave them there list of kids that would be in there cabin 10 girls Maya, Kailyn, Alice, Alyshia, Sarah, Bailey, Shelby, Skye, Leslie, and Vanessa. They were in 5th grade so they must be around the ages of 10 to 12. Gabriella and Sharpay smiled, they loved hanging out with young girls, it was fun to talk to them about boys and the drama in there school lives. It was something they both just liked.

After a while of looking at the list Ms. Shipe told them to be at the dining room to meet the other councilors.

Gabriella and Sharpay were skipping there way to the dining room when they seen the group that was in the entering area, heading over there too. They turned around waved and smiled, getting returning smiles and waves. After Sharpay and Gabriella reached the dining room with the group behind them Ms Shipe was there sitting in a chair with 8 chairs lined up in a circle.

"Everyone sit down in the circle." Ms Shipe started, "You will each take turns stating your name age, what school you go to and your favorite sport or activity." She said as the teenagers sat down in the chairs. "Sharpay, why don't you go first? After your done talk amongst yourselves, I will come back to check up on you later. "

After they all sat down Sharpay jumped up "Okay! My name is Sharpay Evans; I am 17 years old I go to Hamilton High School with my best friend Gabriella, and my favorite sport is cheerleading. I'm co-captain on our cheer team." She said in a cheerful excited voice. Gabriella went next.

"Hi, my name is Gabriella Montez; I am 17 I go to Hamilton High like Sharpay said, we are best friends. My Favorite sport is cheerleading; I'm captain on our cheer team." Gabriella said while looking at everyone in the room, she noticed that the crystal-blue-eyed guy kept staring at her. Next up was a girl petite tanned girl with grey almost blue eyes.

"Hi Everyone!! My name is Miley Bolton I am 16 I go to East High. My favorite sport is basketball oh and that guy over there-" she pointed to the crystal-blue-eyed guy, "-is my brother!" she smiled then sat down. She was very girl much like Sharpay and herself loud, out going, very girly. Next was the African American guy with a big afro.

"Whats up my name is Chad Danforth, I go to East High and my favorite sport is basket ball, yes basket ball, it is my love it is my life. Forever… basket ball" he said clutching his heart then sat down. After was African American with wavy black hair.

"Hello, my name is Taylor Mckessie I go to East High as well. And I don't really have a favorite sport, I'm more of a book person." she said and smiled. After her was a green eyed boy with black hair who Gabriella and Sharpay haven't seen before.

"My name is Chris, I am 17 and I am home schooled. My favorite sport is soccer-" he looked around the room "-and… yeah" he sat down. The second to last guy in the circle (who looked oh so familiar to Gabriella) then sat up.

"Hey I'm Justin I go to Everett High, I am 16 years old and that girl right there-" he pointed to Gabriella, is my cousin. "Oh and my favorite sport is tennis I guess." he quickly finished. Gabriella hasn't seen him since her aunt and uncle moved to Washington when she was 13 and he was 12. She then shot her attention to the crystal-blue-eyed guy who stood up.

"um hi. My name is Troy Bolton, I go to East High. I am 17 years old and my favorite sport is basket ball. It's kind of a family sport." He said not taking his eyes off Gabriella. After a few minutes he ripped his eyes off of hers and sat down.

Gabriella didn't know what it was. She just couldn't take her eyes off of him. His eyes were beautiful crystal blue and you could just get lost in them. They were flawless. He was good looking too. Perfect tan, and very well built body. Troy thought the same thing, he stared at her short but long curly brown hair that shined and hung down her back. He wanted so badly to just run his had threw it.

After a while they both noticed that one, they were staring at each other and two, everyone else was staring at them staring at each other. They turned a bright shade of red and looked down.

"Okay so how about we get to know each other," Miley started, "Girls, let's go to mine and Taylor's cabin and boys go to Troy and Chad's Cabin that way my brother won't embarrass himself to bad the first day" Troy then glared at his little sister before they all got up.

The girls entered the cabin and sat on the beds and chairs. Their cabin was almost exactly like Gabriella's and Sharpay's.

"So Gabriella, Justin is your cousin?" Miley asked.

"Yeah he is, I haven't seen him in like 4 years. I had no idea he was going to be here." She smiled "He's really cool. We use to get in so much trouble. Once we hid all of our mom's-" she stopped talking after she heard to door open. Ms Shipe.

"Sorry for interrupting but Miley are you 16 or 17?" she asked.

"um 16 I turn 17 in December" she said a little nervous. It was June so she that would be about 6 mouths for now.

"Oh well, I think we are going to have to switch the cabin arrangements. I thought you were 17." She said, everyone was staring at her a little relieved. That would suck if she had to go. "Who is the oldest here?" she asked. Everyone looked around the room.

Everyone announced there birthday, Gabriella ended up being the oldest.

"Okay, so Gabriella and Miley would have to share a room and Sharpay and Taylor would have to. Sorry about all of this, it's the rules of the camp." She then headed for the door. "So Sharpay, you and miley can switch all your stuff when you want. But sometime before dinner." After Sharpay and Miley nodded Ms Shipe left.

"Oh man, I have already unpacked everything!" Sharpay said frustrated.

"Me too, couldn't she have said this BEFORE I unpacked. Ugh." Miley said.

"Gabriella come help me pack all my stuff up, we won't be roomies anymore." She said with a sad face as they went towards the door. "I will be back with my stuff new roomie!" she said to Taylor with a huge smile. Gabriella and Sharpay were a little sad that they wouldn't be room mates. But they were more of the "Go with the Flow" kind of girls so they weren't to upset.

After Miley and Sharpay unpacked then packed all of there stuff all the girls went back to Miley and Gabriella's cabin.

"Troy text me, he said they had to do the same thing as us. So since he turns 18 next month he had to share a room with Justin." She told everyone. Gabriella wasn't really paying attention so she didn't really hear what Miley have said. There were so many things going on it here head.

After a few hours of chit chatting the girls were already super close. The time just went by. Taylor looked at her watch, then with wide eyes said "Wow it's already been 2 hours, we better start heading to the dining room"

"Yeah, being late on the first day wouldn't be smart." Miley said and they all left for dinner.

After another 2 hours Gabriella found herself in her cabin on her bunk talking to Miley. Dinner went by fast; Ms Shipe talked to them about the cabin, told them the rules, and switched all of Miley and Sharpay's papers. Gabriella and Troy have talked a lot, or flirted a lot, and got to know each other during dinner also. They exchanged their cell phone numbers and IM address's.

"So, you and my brother?" Miley asked while she was picking out an outfit for the next name.

"What about me and your brother?" Gabriella asked while she was on her laptop.

"Oh come on Gabs" she said setting her clothes down, "you guys were flirting the whole time during dinner."

"We were not. We were just getting to know each other." She defended herself, "What about you and my cousin? Huh Miles?" she retorted.

"Well what is there to say, he's cute… but at least I admit It." She smirked.

"Whatever" is all Gabriella said before she put her laptop away and slipped into bed. After Miley did the same and they turned of the lights. "Goodnight Miles" she asked sleepily. After hearing a goodnight back, she drifted to sleep.

AN: Sorry it took like 2 days. My auntie is over so I have been out and about. Can you plz give me ideas on any other stories to right about? I really need some help.


End file.
